Jared Briscoe
|status=Deceased |actor=Mark-Paul Gosselaar |appearance=The CSI Effect |occupation = |path = Serial Killer}} Jared Briscoe (a.k.a. "Gig Harbor Killer") is a psychotic serial killer who surfaced in the season 15 of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. He is well-known for being the personal arch-nemesis of D.B. Russell and CSI Julie Finlay. Background In Seattle He murdered seven women, all college students. In the last three murders he took the victims (Belinda Forester, Nicole Davis and Grace Duncamp) and only left processed crime scenes. The bodies were never found, until The CSI Effect. The processing was Jared having fun with D.B. Russell, even to the point were he stalked Russell's daughter, Maya Russell. He has had four appeals, but lost all of them. He was on death row with his execution scheduled a week after The CSI Effect. It is mentioned that "Emily fit the profile; blonde, college student, part time escort". Season Fifteen The CSI Effect He is seen in old interrogation videos, were he confesses to murder. Jared Briscoe: I am your man. You got me. Just like the newspaper say, I am the Gig Harbor Killer. '''Interregator: '''You sound proud of you self, Jared. '''Jared Briscoe: '''Proud? No. I just did what I do. Some things are just in your nature. '''Interregator: '''Does that include playing being a CSI? Processing your own crime scenes? '''Jared Briscoe: '''That was me just having a little fun with my friend Mr. Russell. The victim is a college student from Seattle, Emily Bartson, reported missing five weeks before this episode. Emily was killed with a fisherman's hook, the same weapon Briscoe tried to kill Russell with back in 2009, when Briscoe was arrested. Later in the episode he is transferred to Vegas so that Russell can interview him. Russell feels there is something different about Briscoe, and Finlay thinks he had a partner, his twin brother, Paul Winthrop. The evidence from the Emily Bartson murder keeps coming back to the constellation Gemini, which is made up by the twins Castor and Pollux. The crime scene is in a warehouse which used to house a building and supply company called Castor Novelties Inc, and the same company used to own a chemical plant, Pollux Petroleum. When they go out to the old Pollux Petroleum building, they find a mass grave excavation, complete with strings, markers and a field morgue. The killer had laid the three bodies out just like a doctor would. They all were female and mummified, and Russell didn't need any DNA test to know that these were the bodies of Belinda Forester, Nicole Davis and Grace Duncamp, the bodies they never found. The scene were obviously staged, and the bodies had been buried somewhere else. According to Doc Robbins, they all have blunt force trauma to the head and multiple sharp force injuries to the torso, just like the rest of the Gig Harbor Killers victims. The killer performed his own Y-incision and removed the victims organs. David Phillips found evidence under one of the victims nails that suggests he fought her attacker, and also bit him. The DNA comes back to unknown male; not Briscoe and not Winthrop. The Twin Paradox Jared is shown in interrogation videos. We also get to meet his "real" mother, Cynthia Hughes (not the biological, but the one on the birth certificate. She says that Jared was left at her doorstep by a friend, who worked in a convent where troubled girls often went, Jared and Paul's mother being one of them). Finlay and Shaw goes to this convent only to hear that Paul died as a baby. When digging up the grave, they find a doll with a picture of what could possibly be their birth mother and some hair (DNA was a familial match to Jared and Paul - their birth mother). It also say in the records that Paul went there and probably found out about his brother a year before the Gig Harbor Killings started. The Greater Good The End Game According to Brother Larson, Jared and Paul's biological parents are Colin Winthrop and his daughter May. She ran away at age 15, when she was pregnant with her father's children, mostly because she didn't want her father to lay a hand on the boys. She ran away to a convent in Seattle, and hid under the name Nancy Harper. Jared was quickly adopted, but she couldn't find a home for Paul, and tried to buy some time by pretending he was dead. But her father found him and raised him, but could never find Jared or May. This was just a story Brother Larson told Russell, and it later turned out that Larson was Paul and Jared's biological father. Brother Larson also says that Paul has been killing his mother over and over again (from the picture Finlay found with the doll in The Twin Paradox, the mother looked like all the victims; young and blonde). He also tells Russell that they've already met May; as Sister Alice in the convent. Russell figures out that Paul will go after May, and decides to take Finn with him to Seattle to put her in protective custody and use her as bait. When he arrives to Finn's apartment, it is a processed crime scene, and just as he enters, Paul appears in the doorway. He tells Russell to take a look at the crime scene, and Russell says that he must have interrupted him in the middle of his processing considering all the strings are not yet hung up, and he therefore thinks that Finn is still alive. Back at the lab Morgan thinks there is something wrong, and she and Sara goes to Finn's apartment, only to find Paul standing there with a gun pointed at Russell. Sara then shoots Paul. In the garage Morgan and Greg find a stolen vehicle, and opens the trunk. There they find a bloody Finn, but Greg can't find a pulse. She end up in the hospital, but it is uncertain if she will ever wake up. It is later confirmed in Immortality that she died and became the Gig Harbor Killer's last victim. Known Victims * 2009: ** Ashley Danvers ** Katie Sparrs ** Sandy Fargo ** Jessica Carcraft ** Belinda Forester ** Nicole Davis ** Grace Duncamp ** Maya Russell ** Julie Finlay ** D.B. Russell * 2015 ** January 4 *** Amy Lowell *** Maya Russell Appearances Category:Serial Killers Category:Minor characters Category:Mentally ill criminals Category:Deceased Category:Prolific Killers Category:Psychotics Category:Characters Category:Criminals